


Twisted Daydreams

by jackdaws818



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackdaws818/pseuds/jackdaws818
Summary: A Collection of Bad (?) Ends for the ladies of Mass Effect
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harbinger's Concubines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146526) by [SluttyHaruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka). 
  * Inspired by [Harbinger's Concubines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146526) by [SluttyHaruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka). 
  * Inspired by [Harbinger's Concubines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146526) by [SluttyHaruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka). 



The seat was built to be straddled. More like a saddle than a chair the dark almost leathery material covering it ended at a foot wide slot in the very middle at the top of the saddle. Multiple of these seats filled the large room where the subjects were currently hanging.

Suspended by their wrists the subjects were all comatose and relaxed as they were lowered onto the seats. Completely naked their legs slid down the sides of the saddles as they settled down, a leg on each side. Beneath the subjects in the slot they were currently seated upon shapes began to writhe. Smooth, slick tentacles emerged from the slot working their way into the subjects. None of the subjects reacted at all, the comatose reactions almost completely muted aside from the silent lubrication of their sexes around the agile phalluses grinding within them.

Their minds elsewhere each subject was submerged in a reality unique to themselves. And as the chamber they were in echoed with a bass filled rumble from above each sat placidly as their insides were worked by the tentacles from below.


	2. The Prodigal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lawson Family Reunion

The Prodigal

Miranda’s chest heaved as her breath was pounded out of her with every thrust of her father’s hips. Henry Lawson had waited years to have Miranda under his power again and now that he had her the man was determined to enjoy himself. Hips snapping into the bent over brunette her father plowed his way into her perfect womanhood in a manner that was horrifyingly pleasing. 

Knowing it was her long hated father who was currently railing into her was sending hot throbbing shockwaves through Miranda’s core. Her hands were currently fisted in the sheets of the bed her father was pounding her on. And try as she might she couldn’t help but lean back into him as his manhood surged into her. Did the bastard have to be so big, she wondered as another thrust had her seeing stars.

Clap, clap, clap, clap.

The room was filled with smacking of Miranda’s round ass against her father’s hips. The least she’d been able to do was not moan for the man, but that hadn’t stopped the last five orgasms that had torn through her pussy like atom bombs. And it hadn’t stopped her breaths from growing ragged and shakey underneath her father’s pelvic barrage. She’d done her best to maintain her composure hoping against hope that there might still be some way to escape this nightmare and rescue Oriana. But even as she tried to focus long enough to find some avenue for escape her father’s rampaging cock continued to knock it off course. After all, it was hard to plan an escape while having the daylight fucked out of you. 

And that was a thought that kept confusing her. How was her father dominating her like this? She’d always known her father was a monster, but she’d never imagined he was one in the bedroom. His thrusts? Perfect. Each one sending her pussy into shuddering squeezes of submission as his glans rubbed that perfect spot deep within her. His hands? Everywhere. If he wasn’t rubbing her clit to nerve shattering sensation between her legs then he was filling his hands with her breasts and tweaking her sensitive nipples. And when he was feeling extra aggressive he would slap her ass so hard her pussy would turn into a vice and crush his cock inside her. His mouth? All over her neck. Love bites covered her skin. 

And to her abject embarrassment her lips were swollen from the times he’d thrust his tongue into her mouth. So used to the rough pounding she was receiving the couple of times he’d tilted her head to the side she’d been to forgone to see it coming. And then the man who’d hounded her for years, kidnapped her sister, and made her life a living hell was kissing her. Tongue wrestling with hers she’d thought to bite down or turn her head away, but before she could do a thing he’d thrust in balls deep and grind himself around inside her. That was how the first orgasm had hit her. With both ends of her filled with her father, his tongue and cock stirring her holes. 

And now as she leaned over her fathers bed she knew she was at the end of her rope. Parts of her weren’t even listening to her anymore. Her pussy had capitulated two orgasms ago and now just stuck to his pumping meat like a second skin. Her body wasn’t far behind as it seemed to welcome his every touch, breasts thrusting into groping hands, hips throwing themselves back against his hips and onto his thrusting shaft. Her hands weren’t even holding onto bedsheets anymore as they instead were pulled back behind her by her father, her hands wrapping around his wrists as he used them to pull her even deeper onto his cock.

And as her father’s thrusts began to quicken Miranda felt herself tighten reflexively, her pussy slowly tilting over the edge as she felt her father’s length harden within her. They both knew what was coming as their hips met each other’s harder and harder. Miranda could no longer stop the moans from escaping her lips as she heard the grunts escaping her father’s. She could see it now, the edge fast approaching. An absolutely horrific orgasm was building inside her and to her despair she wasn’t running from it. Instead the Cerberus operative was waiting for it. Hips now a blur Miranda met her father’s demanding thrusts again and again, making sure to bury him inside with each thrust.

Her father’s rough hands released her arms to seize her tits in a punishing grip as he draped himself over her back, pulling her entire back to his rough chest as he impaled Miranda on his meat pushing her flat into the bed. Face pushed into the bed by their combined weights Miranda turned her head to the side to breath only to find her father waiting there his tongue pushing into her mouth before she could react. His wet tongue danced with hers as she finally kissed him back, tongue swirling around his insider her mouth as she gave him control. That kiss was the tipping point. Miranda felt her father’s hips somehow begin to pound even harder at her surrender, seemingly driven further by her acceptance of his desire. Using all of of her strength Miranda angled her hips up and pushed back and up into her father’s punishing shaft. 

The next thrust sent her eyes rolling back as his cock found another inch of real estate within her, a place no man before him had ever been as Miranda offered herself in submission, his for the taking. And take her he did as unleashing an absolutely devastating thrust into her, her Father hilted his cock balls deep inside her and unloaded. Stream after stream of thick cum erupted inside the Cerberus operative as Henry Lawson painted his daughters insides with his seed. 

Not that Miranda could think about it, the minute his cum had hit her pussy she’d whited out, an orgasm so powerful detonating in her womb that her body went limp. When she came to he was still coming inside her, stirring the semen within her with his cock. Miranda shuddered as aftershocks from her orgasm traveled across her body. Her father was still threateningly hard in her pussy, but Miranda could no longer bring herself to care. He was in her and if the way his dick hadn’t remotely softened since he’d creampied her was any sign, he’d be in her for a while. Better get used to it then, she thought dreamily as she closed her eyes and pushed her hips back into that incredible piece of meat that had so thoroughly dominated her, something tells me I’ll be doing this a lot.

And she was right.


End file.
